1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for applying a scale or scale support on a first body, in relation to which a second body can be moved in the measuring direction. The present invention also relates to a device for executing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Comparatively long scales are often employed for position measuring on machine tools or coordinate measuring devices. Such scales must be fastened with high accuracy and aligned parallel with respect to a measuring direction. In this case the measuring direction is determined by the guide device of the respective machine. In connection with this, because of unavoidable inaccuracies in particular, the guide of the respective machine can cause a movement of the movable portion of the machine which is not exactly straight. To assure even in such a case a precise measurement between a first body of the machine and a second body of the machine which is movable in relation to the first body, it is necessary to attach the scale as exactly as possible in such a way that it imitates the actual movement of the second body. In other words, the scale must be attached in such a way that any deviations from a straight line which the second body performs in the course of its movements must be reflected as accurately as possible.
An applicator is known from EP 0 388 453 B1, by which a self-adhesive tape scale can be glued on. The applicator can be affixed to the second body, which is movable with respect to the first body, so that an orientation with respect to the actual movement of the second body, for example a carriage of a machine tool or measuring device, can take place. This known device has the disadvantage that on the one hand it is only suitable for highly-resilient scales in a tape form, and on the other hand an automated application of the scale is only possible by comparatively complicated ways.
DE 197 00 367 A1 describes the application of lateral contact elements along the length of the measuring tape, against which the measuring tape is placed and to which it can be fastened, aligned in this way.
A method and a device are known from DE 199 14 311 A1. This method and the associated device are also suitable for comparatively inherently stable scales or scale supports or scale holders, in that several spacers maintain the measuring tape at a distance from the application surface, and an alignment of the scale or the scale supports takes place in this position. Afterwards the support of the scale or of the scale support is removed, so that the adhesive layer can come into action.